Ouran HSHC Boys Targeted
by Neliel Von Schweetz
Summary: In the world govt., a man is terrorizing the peace by taking down countries after another with his power! The government's people have found out his next plan is to take down Japan, first with it's economy.He is planning to kill our favorite Host club boys! Who will save them? will they die or live? (Vote on my profile whether this should be discontinued or not. )
1. Chapter 1

Hey There! In this fanfiction, we probably won't get to the host club until later, and the romance is gonna come later too, since I'm not much of a romance Enjoy!

* * *

Narrator's Pov (N's pov)

One rainy day, a man name James Raftel came running down the street, and ran into his house, as his family looked at him in horror."J-James what are you doing here?!" yelled his wife as she breathed heavily and down came a thud as she dropped the dishes. Raftel was a mass murderer, who, the police have finally found proof he was doing these murders, just for the sole purpose of his organization by selling the heads and organs of the victims to the black market. Next to his wife, was his two daughters, Tia and Rosetta , Tia looked at him with a hateful glare and being the oldest, said "GET OUT."

Tia's Mom's POV

Those words... who would have known a ten year old would say those words to someone as dangerous as him... "Nee-chan..." said Rosetta."It's going to be alright, Rosetta." said Tia "Heh, you've gotten a tad mature, Tia." James said in his usual deep commanding voice "Unfortunately..." He looked at Tia in a sneering way. this really the man I used to love? "You've pissed me off!" He pointed his gun at Tia."This...can't...be..." I whimpered. he really going to **kill** Tia? "You're next, Natalia! Rosetta! I bet your heads'll make a great price" He ..no...way... he's... he's... gonna kill... all three of us?!

N's pov  
Just before he was going to kill Tia, Rosetta jumped in front of Tia with her arms out."Rosetta! what are you doing?!" yelled Tia "I-I'm sorry nee-chan, but, I can't believe... this is daddy... the one who we..." Rosetta sniffled and cried out "THE ONE WE lo-" Before Rosetta could say more, a bullet struck her heart...time seemed to stop as the bullet went through her. Feelings of shock,sadness, and hate swept through Tia like a bolt, and Rosetta was dead."Y-You bastard... how could you?! after everything... you... you...J-James..." said Natalia (Tia's Mom) James chuckled and said "I never loved you Natalia, neither those brats!" He laughed as he said those words."I got tired of that brat calling me 'daddy' I had to put up with that for 10 YEARS! I'm glad i killed that thing." he said and let out another laugh as Natalia stood there in shock before her daughter's dead body and fell to her knees. Brat ? thought Tia, who does he think he is... R-Rosetta... just then, a lone tear ran down Tia's cheek. She was the older sister, and couldn't protect her little sister, which made Tia feel shameful, even though she was only ten."Now, Natalia, where are the rest of the world government's information file?" Raftel asked. Just then, George Portland, Tia's maternal grandfather bursted through the door.

N's pov  
Captain George Portland was the captain of squad 12 of the 20 world govt. squads. The 20 squads specialized in combat, capturing crimals, assasination,interrogation, and torturing."Heh... I was right... you weren't good enough for my daughter." George then looked at Tia and Natalia, then saw Rosetta's dead body. His hair shadowed his eyes as he looked down at the ground and said "James...this time... you've gone too far..." "eh? killing a mere little girl makes you more angry at me than taking heads?" James said with a chuckle. "No... you've made...my daughter and granddaughter..." He looked up at James to reveal a fearful look and yelled "**CRY!" **

* * *

I hope you guys like it! sorry but we won't be meeting the host club till later! Bye!  
~ Neliel


	2. Chapter 2

N's pov

"That's it? cause I made them cry? you're a strange one, Portland. Heck, I never care about Natalia. Using her was a piece of cake. The information she had was quite useful." "You bastard!" all of a sudden Capt. George threw his fist to where James was standing, pieces of debris flew up when George punched the ground where James stood, but James dodged it. Impossible, thought one of George's men. No one could EVER dodge capt.'s flash punch before, who is James Raftel? "Oh? wanna play the rough game, eh? fine by me." James said, and all of a sudden a ray of light came out of Jame's hand like a beam. George grabbed Tia and His daughter before the beam sent him and his men flying through the door. As he got up, his daughter's home and ex-husband's home was in flames. Amiss the fire, James stood there, the flames illuminating his body like shadows illuminating us. There he stood, a wicked grin spread across his face. James then opened a part of his arm, there wasn't any blood, but METAL! IN A HUMAN BODY! he punched in some numbers, and a mysterious blue light appeared before him. '"JAMES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" screamed capt. George. James merely gave a laugh and said in a low tone "Weapon GX5" was all he said, and disappeared. Tia got up from under her Grandpa's arm and looked around. Flames engulfed their home... and Rosetta.

Tia's pov

"Look, it's that girl." said a woman. "Is she that horrible James Raftel's daughter? oh, Janie, don't go near her at school honey..." the other woman said. "Why?" asked the girl supposedly named Janie. "Um... Just stay away from her..." Her mother said. "She's right sweetie, just stay away from her." said another woman, giving me a cold glance. "Okay..." said Janie, as they all left the park. I hate this. I really do. Just because I'm his daughter doesn't make me a murderer! then i noticed a tear down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. It's been two weeks ever since... all my friends avoid me now... I'm completely alone. I want to join LEGSP, the London, England Govt. Squad Preparatory, but mom doesn't want me to. I wanna avenge Rosetta... I don't want her to die so meaninglessly. Then a memory came to me. "NEE-CHAN!" screamed Rosetta. "Aren't you going to play with me?!" "Um, no." I said. "WHY NOT?! IM BORED!" seriously, she always had a short temper. "I'm doing homework." I said. I always kept my grades in top shape. and i was NEVER going to slack. Rosetta pouted and kicked me in the leg, and ran away screaming "AAAHHHHH! SHE'S GONNA TICKLE MEEEEE!" that kick hurt real bad "GET BACK HERE TWERP!" I screamed and ran after her. In the end, she got me playing with her. Those memories made me smile... I looked up at the sky, and headed home.

3 hours later

"MOM! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! HE KILLED HER! HE'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD!" I yelled. "Rosetta wouldn't want you to enroll and die foolishly! besides-" "Besides what?! Don't you remember mom? He USED you! why can't I enroll in LEGSP?" I knew why she didn't want me to enroll, because after I graduate from there, I'd be fighting, and possibly die sooner than expected. "Grandpa was in LEGSP now he's captain a Govt. Squad! He approves for me to go!" "Tia, I don't want you to die like Rosetta, you saw his strength, even your Gramps couldn't kill him!" "T-That's not true! the fight didn't even start! You know I should've died instea-" Then she slapped me. My mother. I stood there speechless and was able to stutter out "W-Why'd you slap me, m-mom?" "T-Tia, just, just go to bed. It's the 12th argument about this. Go to bed." She said. "N-no... no." I said. "What?" my mom asked. "No... no... I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!" I screamed, and ran out the door. Then I ran and ran. I don't know what to do... Rosetta... I'm... I'm so sorry... As i ran, it began to rain. Great. I took shelter under a tree. It's strange... I just... can't stop... these tears at all... hours must have passed for who knows how long I was under that tree, crying. I'm pathetic, for crying like this. Just then, I spotted Grandpa in his usual Uniform, blue pants, black army jacket with the govt.'s logo on it, an arrow with fire on it, piercing through a skull. I quickly wiped away my tears at once. "So, you were here, eh?" He asked in his usual bored tone. "Leave me alone" I said. Obviously, he didn't listen to me. Typical Grandpa. "Another fight with mom?" He asked. I didn't say anything. He already knew. He let out a sigh and said "You want to kill James 'Mafia' Raftel, huh?" He asked. Instantly, my head perked up and said "M-Mafia?" I asked. "Yep. They've started calling him 'The Mafia' now. He's starting more trouble in Canada." He said."So you want to enroll in one of the govt. squad preparatory schools right? well, we're in london so I think you should go to LEGSP, since it's near here.(Tia lives in London)" He paused and said "Have you asked your mom?" he asked " She's not my mom." I replied stubbornly. "Aw, that's a shame, she said no again?" He said. I guess no LEGSP for me. Grandpa always agrees with mom. And I'll have to live with how much people hate me here. "Guess I'll have to put ya under my guardianship." He said. I jumped up in surprise. "Y-You mean it?" I said. Grandpa chuckled. "It's not like I ALWAYS agree with her." He said as he smiled. And that lead to the day where I lived with Gramps and came to LEGSP.  


* * *

Hey, Neliel Von Schweetz here! Review and tell me what you think! please mind the typos!


	3. Chapter 3

HI! This isn't really a chapter. Just a preview of what the characters' look like.

Tia Raftel/ Portland

Hair: Light brown in 2 long ponytails (This is when she's Ten. Some of you are thinkin' how she's gonna join Ouran. There will be time skip)

Eyes: Light green

outfit: Light green dress with black and white checkers pattern on the very top and very bottom

Rosetta Raftel

Hair: Black in 2 small braided pigtails

Eyes: Big Brown eyes

Outfit: purple skirt and a white tee with a pink flower on it

Natalia Portland Raftel

Hair: Blonde and up to her shoulders

Eyes: Light Green

outfit: blue dress that went up to knees, v-neck, and short sleeved and a white apron

George Portland

Hair: Black with a few strands of white silvery hair and a mini beard

Eyes: Brown

Uniform: Blue pants and a black army jacket with govt.'s logo on it (arrow with fire piercing through a skull)

Appearance: Old man with surprisingly big muscles and at least 8 feet tall

James Raftel

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Brown with a scar under his left eye

Outfit: Black pants, black jacket, white long-sleeved shirt, and black tie

appearance: A brawny macho dude


	4. Chapter 4

**Life with Grandpa**

**Tia's Pov**

**UTTERLY HORRIBLE! He snores AND talks in his sleep! And to think that at his age, he would think about his health, but NO, he just HAS to drink! I thought he quit drinking! Grandpa was one HECK of an alcoholic. He's reduced, but still. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HE'S 68! 68! 68! at least it's better with him than mom. But the good part is how grandpa talks in his sleep, is he reveals most of his thoughts. Like he thinks the lunch lady at my school is hot. Yuck. Don't get me wrong, she's nice, but hot? NO, NO WAY! Well inside... ok, you know what, that's too gross to even THINK about. Right now, I'm listening to Grandpa talking in his sleep. *Snore* "Merriam..."**

**... I can't believe he's STILL dreaming of the lunch lady. It's been like, 10 minutes. I know that's not long, but if you spend 2 MONTHS listening to him go *Snore* "Merriam my sweet..." *Snore* "Oh yes, I'm the Captain of squad 12, but you can call Georgie" *Snore* "You're cooking is the soul to my heart..." *Snore* "Oh, that hairnet makes you look so lovely, my sweet..."**

**Seriously, you will go crazy. Oh, he FINALLY stopped talking about her. Now it's *Snore* "Stupid sergeant, flirting with my sweet Merriam..." Are. You. KIDDING ME?! an hour has passed while he was snoring and talking in his sleep. "Natalia... why do you still love him?" My ears perked up right away as he said 'Natalia' *snore* "He didn't save your life for you... but to... use you..." *snore***

**George's Pov**

**I was dreaming about Natalia and James again. Their love life, Natalia's treasure, and her broken heart. 40 years ago...**

**Natalia's mother, my wife, Lisanna, she was beautiful, kind, a great chef, funny, and best of all, mine. I've been trying to get my mind off her, but I just can't seem to do so. I tried thinking of Merriam instead, but she just comes in my head, every time I try. It's like I was forbidden to forget her, no matter what. I remember our first meeting. I was in Paris, the city of love. I guess it was natural I fell in love there. That time, I was just a normal GSM, (A normal govt. squad member) that time. We were on a mission to capture a criminal, and succeeded. We were then allowed to explore France. I was walking near a bakery, until I saw her, Lisanna.**

**Tia's Pov**

**Ok. Now Grandpa's talkin' bout some lady named Lisanna. Dang! I never knew Grandpa was a ladies' man. And now, he's saying something that sounds like... Spanish? French? Italian?**

**George's Pov**

**Lisanna had light blonde hair. We were both so young (A/N I don't know if you'd call 21 young, but oh well.), She was dancing to a beautiful tune from a violin, her hair swayed as she twirled, such grace, such beauty. Her eyes were like emeralds. She had a vibrant red rose in her hair, and she was wearing a blue and white dress that went up to her knees. When the dance was over, all the tourists clapped and cheered, and she curtsied. I remember wanting to talk to her so bad, but was just too shy. After the dance she walked away, carrying the money she got from her dance. I summoned up all my courage and said "U-um M-Miss, w-would you..." I was about to ask her name but her eyes looked at me with curiosity, making my knees feel like jelly...**

**"Oui, quel est-il?" She asked, her voice was as beautiful as her. I panicked, and realized she didn't know English.**

**"U-um... " She looked at me in a cheerful way and giggled saying "Moi no English" She said in her accent. "Au revoir monsieur" She said and walked away. I realized she didn't know what I said so, I tried forgetting her. As I toured France, I just couldn't help but wonder about her. I tried and tried, but the thought never went away... I wanted to know her. When I got back to my hotel, I saw her out my window. She was kind. She seemed to be loved by everyone in the town square. The children, adults, and the elderly. The elderly couple that owned the bakery seemed to be her grandparents. Day after day, I would sit and watch her through the window. I felt like a stalker but, she just kept coming in my mind. She must've known I was looking at her, when she looked at me, I then had a vibrant red blush and ducked down the window. She just giggled and smiled. And went back to frosting a cake. I was under the window until my friend came and said "George! Just GO and TALK to her! you've spent 3 days looking at her every minute!" "No, when the bakery closes, she would go home with her grandparents." I told him, still ducking. He sighed. "Ok, but we only have 3 weeks left until we get back to London. Why won't you talk to her?" He asked. "It's not because I won't, but I can't. She doesn't know English" "Then learn French if you're THAT crazy about her, I mean, you're pretty good lookin' maybe she won't reject you." Pretty good looking, eh? I looked at my reflection, I had black messy hair, but over all, it looked good with my brown eyes. "Is that even possible? in a week?" "Yeah, it's all gut and spirit" my roommate said. Then began the crazy 5 days where I studied French, day and night, nonstop, except for a snack or a little sleep. "You ARE crazy 'bout her George! Just look at ya, you're like, possessed." My roommate said. "SHUT UP. I'M... NOT... DONE!" I yelled at him. "O-Ok..." He said and finally left. Then the 5 days were over, and I spoke French perfectly-ish. Then, I slept for 2 days. When the bags under my eyes were gone, I tried talking to her**

**(Just pretend the stuff below is in French)**

**I walked up to her and said "U-um... c-ca-" "Yes, what is it sir?" Yet again, I panicked. "Um... w-what is yo-" I was about to ask her name, until the janitor crashed into us, and we fell. I ended up on top of her. I was blushing madly, the deepest red you could imagine. "S-sorry" I croaked out, but when I tried to get up, I accidently put my hand on her left breast...  
"GAHHHHH PERRVVVV! PERVERT! GRANDMERE! GRANDPERE!" She screamed, getting up, Then her grandparents came. "N-NO! I'M NOT A PERV! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I yelled, but then her grandmere said "GET OUT PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DEAR LISANNA?! GET OUT!" Then her grandpere came, to make matters worse. "WHO'S THE PERVERT?! I'LL KILL HIM!" Then I was forced to run out, people giving me odd looks.**

**(back to English)**

**Back at the hotel, my friend face-palmed himself, then looked up at me and sighed. "At least you got her name." He said, which didn't help at all. We only had 2 weeks and 2 days left. I looked out my window, seeing her sweeping the floor outside the bakery, and when she noticed me, gave a huff, and looked away. That's it. I have zero chance. I sighed and just went to bed.**

**DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I FUCKING STOP THINKING ABOUT HER?! I screamed in my head "Ah, young love." said my roommate. Looks like I accidently screamed out loud. "Shut up." I said. I looked at her again. It had been only one day and I couldn't stop thinking of her. She saw me look at her, and her cheerful face became a death glare. It made my heart ache, thinking she was angry. But WHY?!**

**Tia's pov**

**I wonder who that lady Lisanna is. Her name's pretty. I looked at grandpa. He was snoring loudly and was repeating and yelling things in some language. I mean, I'm 10, what language besides english am I supposed to know? Sure, I live in London, but I don't have an accent. My accent sounds more like the U.S., which is weird, because I've never been there. Wonder what the old geezer is dreaming about.**

**George's pov**

**I got tired of all her hurtful glaring so I decided to take a walk. As I walked, for who knows how long, I spotted her. And I couldn't believe the scene I saw. There was a group of men cornering her. **

**(Again, pretend stuff below is in french)**

**"So, pretty lassy, where'd ya come from?" he asked stroking her hair. I gritted my teeth, at who I believed was the leader of the gang.  
"Boss, what are we gonna do with the pretty girl?" Another asked, with a huge smirk on his face.  
"P-please... l-leave me... alone..." Lisanna said whimpering. It was the first time I saw her so frightened.  
"Well, well, I don't know about that, lassy. " The boss said, stroking her chin. The bastard. I clenched my fists at my sides.  
"P-please stop that..." She said, now crying...  
When I saw her cry, it was the first time I ever actually wanted to protect something, or someone, in my entire life. Another gangster said "Why ya crying, sweetheart we won't hurt you..." He said grinning evilly. The more these bastards did that, the more I really wanted to pound all their faces in. Let's see, 12 of them... that'll take... about 30 minutes...**

**Then the boss said "So, shall we?" He said grinning.  
"P-please... someone... help me..." she croaked out.  
"No one's gonna help ya lass..." He said, twirling her hair and kissing it, making her feel uncomfortable, then she said "H-help me... anyone..." He couldn't believe they were doing this to her.  
Now THAT was the last straw.  
I came in and punched that bastard to the ground.  
Lisanna gasped as he flew past her. "P-pervy?! what are YOU doing here?!" She yelled in surprise.  
"U-um... r-rescuing a b-b-beautiful m-maiden ?" I asked, blushing as I said those words.  
"H-huh?!" she said, surprised, and a light pink blush spread across her face.  
I smiled at her still blushing. "Just leave these bastards to me!"  
Then, I charged at all 12, knocking out 4 in 10 minutes... these guys are too easy. And lame. Ganging up on a woman, pathetic.  
I had to dodge alot, cause all of them had guns, and I was unarmed, even though I served for the world govt., my dodging wasn't too good. I was doing fairly well, knocking out a few more, just leaving out 3 left.  
They all stopped and stared at me. "W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" one asked.  
I looked at them and said. " a GSM" I said. They all froze, but then one said "S-SO?! HE'S JUST A PATHETIC GSM! WE'RE THE AL PARI! THE SCARIEST GANG IN PA-" But then I pounded my fist in his face. "Anyone who calls the GSM pathetic... is dead meat." I said and while I was distracted, I could've gotten shot if I hadn't dodged quickly.**

**"PERV!" yelled Lisanna  
"I-I'm alright, and would you stop calling me a perv?!" I yelled  
She then sighed in relief and sank back on the wall.  
"B-boss!" The remaining two yelled. "YOU'RE OK!"  
"B-barely... bastard... getting in between me-"  
Before he could say more, I had already knocked him out. "B-BOSS!" the 2 idiots yelled, and when they saw me come closer, they made a run for it.  
"That'll teach him..." I said.  
I went over to Lisanna and asked "You ok?"  
"She looked away asking "Are you... really... not a perv?"  
I laughed and said "NO, I'm not."  
"Okay, good." she said and blushed saying "T-Thank you... sir... I- I wish I could repay you somehow..." She said.**

**"It's alright" I said. Then I noticed cut on her ankle, I bent down and said "How'd you get this cut?"  
"I fell... running... from them..." she said.  
"W-well thanks sir..." She said and left, but then she fell, deepening her cut.  
"H-Hey, you can't walk like that." I said, picking her up, bridal style, then a light pink spread on my cheeks. "YOU'RE CUTS ARE WORSER!" she yelled  
and I just smiled and said "So?" She sighed and said "So where are you taking me?" "The bakery, duh."  
Then I started walking towards the bakery. She sat in my arms blushing for a while and said "I-I'm Lisanna. Lisanna Mercier, what's your name?" I looked at her and said "George Portland"  
**

**When we got to the bakery, her grandparents thought I did something, so we had to sort out the 'I'm not a perv' thing. In the end, her grandparents understood. So, everything turned out ok. When I was about to go, Lisanna said "W-WAIT!" I looked back at her in surprise. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wish I can repay you somehow..." She said, for the millionth time. "It's alright, you don't need to." I said. But she wouldn't budge. So I looked away blushing then said " F-fine then. When I need something, I'll tell ya." Then I said "So just forget about it for now and come on a date with me tomorrow." There. I said it.**

**She was silent for a moment. Is she gonna reject me?**  
**"U-um, alright!" she said in her cheerful smile. And that was how everything started.**

**Last Day At Paris**  
**"I'm gonna miss you..." said Lisanna. "I'll miss you more." I said. Then this started into an argument. Then finally she said**  
**"FINE! BUT YOU BETTER NOT GO SMOOCH SOME OTHER GIRL!" then realizing what she said, turned crimson red, and said**  
**"I-I U-um me-" "It's alright, I won't, and you better not be with someone other than me, blondie." I said**  
**"STOP TEASING ME! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She said, while I was laughing.**  
**But then, she punched me in the head. "HEY!" I yelled at her. But when I stared at her, she had a dark aura behind her and said**  
**"I mean it."**

**I smiled and said "Fine, but when I leave, don't EVER go anywhere alone. I don't want you to get hurt."  
She blushed and said "Promise me you'll visit?"  
"Promise" I said, then grabbed her wrist and kissed her right there in front of everyone. I didn't care if anyone saw. ish.  
"Awww~~~" said my captain and comrades as they saw the scene before them.  
"SHUT UP!" Lisanna and I said, and after that **

**we parted ways.**

**Tia's Pov**

**AWWW! so even Gramps has a soft side. But how come I never heard about this Lisanna lady? *snore* "Promise." *snore* you know, the story could've been better without the snoring. I'm getting tired. COFFEE TIME!**

**George's Pov**

**3 months later**

**I came and visit again, this time, with a special purpose.  
I was gonna be on vacation for a YEAR in Paris with Lisanna. (Which took alot of begging from my captain. Alot.)  
"YOU CAME!" she screamed smiling, possibly sending some people deaf at the airport.  
"Of course I did." I said, as we embraced.  
So then, during my one year vacation, I took her, practically everywhere in France.  
She was my world, and I was hers. Sure, we had a few arguments, but that's just love.  
As Lisanna's Grandmere always said "Love..."  
"Is always..."  
"A HUURRRIIIICAAANNNEEEE!"**

**On my third last month, I asked Lisanna "Do you remember when we first met... when you said you wished you could repay me?" **

**"Of course! Though you never told me what to repay you with."**

**"Then will you repay me as being my bride?" I asked**

**Her eyes went WIDE and said "Y-Y-YES!" She yelled and lunged at me.**

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

**at the wedding, there we are, standing beside the podium, and after the priest was done with everything else, he said to me**

**"Do you, George Portland, take Lisanna Mercier, as your lawfully wedded wife and to cherish her, protect her, and love her?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And do you, Lisanna Mercier, take George Portland as your lawfully wedded husband to help him, cherish him, and love him?"**

**...**

**"Lisanna Mercier?"**

**"I-I do."**

**"George Portland, you may kiss the bride" said the priest, and we all know what happens next, sooo**

**After the wedding, Lisanna moved to London with him. It was new to her, but she learned how to adapt.**

**3 years later, Natalia Portland is born into the world, but 5 years after Lisanna's daughter's birth...**

**(now it's back to eng. Lisanna learned english so yeah.)**

**George's pov**

**Please don't tell me I'm too late! **

**(I remember this memory... I was 29...)**

**I ran and ran...**

**I was informed that Kill Billy, a criminal I captured, has escaped, and he's taking revenge on me by...**

**oh no... Lisanna! Natalia!**

**"LISANNA! NATALIA!" I screamed.**

**N's pov**

**Lisanna ran and ran, desperate to protect Natalia, her 5 year old girl.  
"M-Mommy... I-I'm scared..." said a 5 year old Natalia. "It's alright sweetheart, mommy's here. Daddy will come, he will." Meanwhile, Kill Billy was amused seeing the woman run desperately trying to protect her daughter, even if she was to die. Then, there was no more room to run. Lisanna Mercier Portland, was cornered, clutching her child. Kill Billy just laughed and grinned at her and said "A dedicated mother, eh?" "YOU MAY KILL ME, BUT YOU WILL NEVER, NEVER, KILL MY DAUGHTER. LAUGH IF YOU MAY, BUT A MOTHER'S WRATH IS ONE TO BE FEARED, TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER, AND I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" She said, with MUCH determination. Kill Billy just laughed and said "Alright, then." He said. Lisanna stood in front of Natalia and whispered "Natalia, this might be the last time you see me.. so I at least want you alive. With your father. Even if I'm dead, I''ll always be in your heart. Now, I want you to run through the vent, it's open. Only you will fit in, now RUN." Little Natalia refused to leave her mother, but was forced to. Lisanna rushed to the vent, pulled it open, and stuffed Natalia inside and locked it. She smiled and said "Live on. I'll always be in your heart." Kill Billy was now just 12 steps to the vent, so Lisanna walked up to Kill Billy with her head held high, ignoring Natalia's constant screams and wails. She walked up to Kill Billy until they were just a few inches apart. Kill Billy mocked her saying "Such a shame, a fine lady like you protectin' some brat for some damn GSM." Lisanna just smiled and said "I don't regret meeting him, or protecting my child. Touch her, and I WILL come back." She said. Kill Billy just snorted, stabbing her in the heart, as a gush of blood came out. Natalia screamed and tried to get out of the vent, but then George busted down the door, and came.**

**George's POV**

**L-Lisanna... she's dead... wait, w-where's Natalia? and then he saw his child in the vent screaming out for her mother. "KILL BILLY..." he said, with a hissing venom. Kill Billy shrieked and ran out the door. George caught him, and pummeled him. He'd rather kill him, but he couldn't, because it was the law, so after he pummeled Kill Billy, He took him to the police officer who cuffed him. Then he went back for Natalia. His daughter looked so helpless and traumatized, he came up to her, unlocked the vent, and hugged her, while she cried on his shoulder. "D-Daddy... M-M-Mommy's... always... gonna be... in our... hearts right?" She asked. He looked at her shocked and forced a small smile and said "Of course she always will. She'll... never... leave... our hearts..."**

**Hope you guys like it! This chapter and the next chapter will be flashbacks on their histories. So sorry if it's taking soooooo long to get to the host club. And I promise, their will be more comedy later and more host club.**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tia's POV

"Oh. My. God. THAT LISANNA LADY WAS MY GRANDMOTHER?!" I yelled, as I spit out my coffee, eyes wide, however, the coffee ended up on his face. The other reason that makes it hard to live with grandpa is because it takes forever to wake him up. No wonder he nerver told me about grandma.

George's pov (still sleeping)

After Lisanna died, we attended her funeral... Natalia was too traumatized and shaken to even go to her mother's funeral. There, I met grandmere and grandpere... I failed to protect her, like how I promised her... 10 years ago. Grandmere was sobbing, everyone at the funeral cried. Although Lisanna just came to London 10 years go, everyone in the neighborhood loved her. She was the one to always give a hand... the shoulder you needed to cry on. After her death, nothing was the same like ever before. When the funeral ended, grandmere and grandpere came to visit Natalia. Although they didn't understand each other because of language differences, the three of them knew one thing. They missed Lisanna, they sat at the living room, grieved and cried over her for what seemed like hours. I sat there, knowing all of this was... all my fault.

(Pretend stuff below is french)

Before they left, grandpere looked at me and said "George, it's not your fault Lisanna died, right now..." He paused and looked at Natalia, peacefully sleeping then said "Right now, we have a new hope, a seed to plant for the future... this time, George, I want you to protect Natalia, now, she is now the memory and last gift of Lisanna." "He's right dear, don't take all the burden for yourself..." said grandmere, still softly crying. I nodded, but I knew, it really was all my fault they were trying to get my hopes up. What they said about Natalia was right, she was the new seed for the future.15 years later...

Natalia was 20 years old. She's got a boyfriend... and I don't consider it 'young love' at all. what's worse? He's one of my squadrons. James Raftel is his name. He BETTER not do anything to her. "Dad, why do you hate James?" Natalia would always ask that, and I'd say "Because I do." Well, half of it was true, but I didn't want to tell her why. Dads are dads, we're supposed to hate our daughters' boyfriend. But James always had a mysterious air to him, although I was the only one to notice it... then 28, they got married. Without my permission, but Natalia asked grandmere, to make up an excuse for when I get the invitation. When I did, I did alot of yelling that shook the entire town to complain about me to the police. She said she asked her great grandmere, and she said it was alright. As much as I hated it, I attended anyway.

Then, Tia was born, she was a cute work obsessed little brat, she always worked hard, almost to the peak of perfection. Then Rosetta came along. She was a trickster, prankster, and mischievious, the exact opposite of Tia, the two got along well, but had occasional arguments over little things, then...

Rosetta died, by the hands of her father...

Tia's pov

I can't believe it... so that lady Lisanna is my grandmother. So that's why he never told me anything about grandmother... just simple yes and no answers... these... stories are now... getting sad. I went to the kitchen and washed my coffee cup, and went back to bed, silently crying myself to sleep.

Next day...

I slept ALL the way to two pm. Guess that was my punishment for listening to grandpa's personal stories... it's a good thing my meeting with the principal of L.E.G.S.P. tomorrow instead of today. At LEGSP, there are 5 ranks.

S class (highest rank) A rank ( below highest) B rank (3rd highest) C rank (Average) D rank (Beginner) The S class is the highest rank and only 5% of all the students get promoted to S class. But when they get to S class, they are able to go on easy missions from the world government, because 70 years ago, an army conquered the world. The army was led by a man named Saul Silhouette, who turned the world into one force, the world government. Usually, the S class students took on easy missions such as escorting or Jail keepers. Not only that, but the S class students were also required to take an assistant of A or B rank. S class is brutal, I hear. It doesn't matter if you didn't do anything wrong, but if you do ONE small mistake, you can kiss S class goodbye, and your assistant will say goodbye to A or B rank.

The A rank students were trained hard to turn them into excellent fighters. But not only did they need to be strong, but they needed a strong will, or determination. They'd also have to learn some world history, and the creation of the world and blah blah blah

B rank students were to learn at least 3 to 4 languages, crazy right?! And then they'd have to fight a sumo to get to A rank... A SUMO! Well they don't have to fight a sumo until they think they're ready. And they are taught how to use weapons... in school... awkward...

The students at C rank are average, so they are taught new fighting styles and a few things about some famous criminals.

The beginners are taught fighting skills from the beginning, most beginners are being bullied by, but GSPS (Govt. Squad Preparatory Schools) allow bullying, seeing if the students would actually stand up for themself.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh! GRANDPA BOUGHT CAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!" I ran and ran, and practically grabbed the cake from grandpa, it was a 3 layered cake. It wasn't my birthday. I just LOVED cake. GOTTA GO, GOTTA GET ME A PIECE OF THAT CAKE!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Hi! I know it's a little late, but Happy Halloween!

* * *

Welcome To LEGSP

Tia's pov

Today's the day. Grandpa and I are walking down the hallway of the best govt. squad preparatory.  
LEGSP was a fancy looking school. It had a big courtyard, gym, locker room, classrooms, training grounds, and... A HUGE CAFETERIA!  
And now we're here, the principal's office. Unfortunately, LEGSP doesn't get a lot of new students so every new student that comes here,  
has to have a meeting and tea time with the principal to discuss some 'matters'  
and if you'll be accepted...  
AHHHHHH! what if I don't get in?! you know what, Tia? don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out,  
DON'T FREAK OUT!  
Ok, I think I'm calm now, nice and calm...  
NOT!  
WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!  
Grandpa must've noticed that I was sweating like crazy when he said,  
"Tia, I don't think you'll have to worry,  
I mean, you're a mix martial artist, swordsman, and a gunner. Course, it'd take 200 years for ya to get to my level, but you're pretty good."  
"Geez, thanks for cheering me up. " I grumbled. "Great."  
Then, there we were, in front of the principal's office, or as they say in LEGSP, the head mistress.

When we walked in, there was a breeze filled with the smell of chocolate and Earl Grey (a fancy brand of tea in the 19th century)  
And there was the head mistress. She was REALLY pretty.  
She had short bright red hair styled in side swept waves (go on google if you don't know what it looks like)  
green eyes that shined like emeralds, a long unzipped black jacket,  
with a red v-neck shirt with frills at the hem, and black skinny jeans with red combat boots.  
"So, Captain Georgie, is this your granddaughter?" She said.  
I heard this lady used to be grandpa's sergeant! she really doesn't look like it though.  
"Yes, she is." Grandpa said.  
"Well then, have a seat, darling, you too, captain." She said.  
I sat down and looked around her office. It was all styled like in the Victorian era.  
Red velvet chairs with golden linings,  
burgundy curtains from the big blue window,  
her office table was a beautiful mahogany ( type of wood) ,  
and she had a spinning red chair with golden linings on it too.  
"So young lady, what is your name?"  
"T-Tia. Tia Portland." I said.  
"Changed your last name, girly?"  
I looked away. It was true, after I was under Gramps' guardianship, I asked him to change my last name...  
It made me furious to have _his _blood. (James Raftel)  
She just said "Oh, I see, touchy subject, right? sorry darling."  
"So, tell me if you have any combat experience my new little lamb."  
Ok, seriously, when is she gonna stop giving me all these pet names?!  
But I just ignored that and told her all my combat moves.  
Grandpa seemed to be happy about it.  
After a while, I finished my explanation.  
"Little lamb, you're a mix martial artist at ten? You are definitely not the typical girl, sweetheart. Well, so am I."  
After that, we chatted a bit. About random things, I don't know why.  
" So, what are your hobbies, girly?"  
" Teasing, reading, fighting, sleeping, and eating CAKE!"  
She giggled with her hand over her lips and said "How unique."  
I smiled and she said  
" Oh, mind my manners, I'm asking you these things, yet, I haven't even introduced myself."  
"I am Madam Ember of the London, England Govt. Preparatory. You may call me Madam Ember, Madam, Mistress, Head Mistress, and Ms. Ember. I am also the for-" "That's enough Ember." Grandpa said as he cut her off.  
"Why, Cap'n?" She asked.  
He sighed and said, "Last time you introduced yourself, it took you three hours..."  
She blushed from embarrasment but quickly concealed (Hid) the blush and said  
"Ahem, sorry, cappy."  
"Ember. DON'T CALL ME CAPPY AGAIN!" He shouted  
"But why?!" she whined.  
"While they were bickering, I just sipped some tea and watched. Earl Grey is officially my favorite tea!  
It must have been five minutes when they realized I was just sitting there, watching them.  
Ms. Ember cleared her throat and said "Sorry about that, Tia, darling. So, would you mind coming to the training grounds with me?"  
and off the three of us went to the training ground.  
She gave me a wooden sword to test with.  
I swung the sword gracefully, yet, it was a bit slow, but decent.  
Then I did a few tricks with the sword, and showed off a few of what my kicks and punches could do.  
I can punch a 8 inch hole in the ground! I don't know how long I was doing some martial arts and swordplay,  
but I estimated that it was about for 20 or 30 minutes.

Ember's pov  
Amazing. Who would've known a ten year old would be able to punch a hole in the ground?

But, if she worked a bit with her speed, agility, and a bit more ummph to her sword, she'd be perfect!

Time to stop the testing!

Tia's pov

"Stop!" said Ms. Ember. I sighed and said "Finally!"

Then we went inside the office again.

I wonder, did I pass or fail?

Am I gonna get bullied if I'm in D rank here?

It's better than not passing right?

PLEASE LET ME PASS


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there all my fellow viewers/visitors! I finally noticed I had some typos and mix ups with some chapters

So, if you see something confusing or weird going on in one of my chapters,

like grammar, tell me, okay?

I saw a couple of mistakes while reading my fanfic. Next time, I'm gonna check my work!

Some of you noticed this stuff at chapter 4 and 5.

sorry about that. So... I got all my visitors an 'I'm sorry for my stupid mistakes' gift!

Hands out gift baskets filled with cookies, candy, cake, cupcakes, dvd's, books, stuffed animals, and I HEART ANIME shirts.

So, keep looking forward to BETTER chapters with less mistakes!

See ya!

Oh, and shout out to DarkLight2589 for telling me about some of my mistakes, thanks, and bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hi! I'm pretty sure it's pretty obvious if Tia's gonna pass or not, so yeah,  
Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

On the verge of Insanity

Tia's pov

"Tia." said Ms. Ember. I gulped. This is not good...she's staring straight at me with a REALLY serious expression and tone!  
It's like those eyes are looking beyond my soul...  
"**YOU!**" She yelled as she stood up very dramatically, while I flinched.  
"Pass darling! welcome my new little lamb!" She said, this time in her sweet tone as she hugged me.  
I was really shocked.  
Then, I pouted, I thought I might as well use my 10 year old cuteness.  
"But you were just giving me a deadly glare a few seconds ago!"  
"Oh sweetheart, I was acting! Did you know I was an actress in the 90's?" and then began the loooong explanation of her acting career.  
Grandpa wasn't kidding when he said she liked to brag about herself. A lot! it could've went on for an hour if Gramps didn't cut her off.  
"Enough Ember."  
"Why? I was JUST getting to the good part!" yeah right. Just stuff about hot celebrities is exciting? sure.  
" Ember you did IT again. You really need to talk LESS." Grandpa fumed.  
Ms. Ember sighed and slumped back in her seat and said "I did try..."  
Grandpa and I sighed at the hopeless head mistress.  
So it's official I'm getting in LEGSP! woooohooooooo! I squealed in my mind. If I did that, it'd be WEIRD  
Although it'd be good to use it into manipulating people just cause I'm a kid...  
I should do that one day!  
"So Ember, what's Tia's rank?"  
I suddenly stopped fantasizing, and stared at Grandpa.  
"Hmmm... Tia should be... C rank!"  
Great. Now I'm supposed to learn 3-4 languages. Oh well, it might be fun I thought.  
"Soooooo when do I start Ms. Ember?!" I asked as I jumped out of my seat.  
She smiled and said "Tomorrow, love muffin!"  
I had a HUGE grin and said "Thanks Ms. Ember!" I said as I jumped out and hugged her.  
She seemed to be quite taken back but smiled and said "Anytime darlin'"  
Then, Grandpa and I went back to Grandpa's house.  
When we got home, it was already 6 PM! We were there for 5 hours!  
So, Grandpa decided to make dinner while I took a shower. After the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel, and went into my room.  
I really liked Grandpa's house. His house had 2 stories and was painted in white and blue on the inside,  
And outside was green and white.  
Grandpa's room was the master room. He had a king bed with a mahogany bed frame with a sheer blue canopy above.  
On the right side of his wall was a mural filled with red roses and the words ' _I'll always protect you '_ was sprawled in the middle of the wall.,  
surrounded by the red roses. Now that I think about it,  
that sounded suspiciously like the promise Grandpa gave to Lisanna... or my Grandma.  
there was also a long red dresser on the right side of the wall.  
Then, on the left side of the wall was a mural of the Eiffel Tower, with the moon, and the words on the moon said  
' _To the city of love where we met...' _With a cabinet that had a lock on it. Before I listened in to my Grandparents' love story,  
I always wondered what the words on those walls meant but everytime I asked Grandpa would say "Something." or  
"None of your bees wax, brat." But I would always notice a sad expression every time he turned away after I asked.  
Now, I regret asking. Ever since I came under Gramps' guardianship, I moved into mom's old room when she was a kid.  
My room had a full sized bed in the middle with a maple colored bed frame and a sheer pink canopy.  
It also had a vanity in the right corner, where I kept all my lotions, chap stick, shampoos, brushes, and etc.  
On the left side of the wall I had a medium maple colored dresser in the middle of the wall.  
There were murals on all four of the walls in my room. On the north wall, were pictures of cakes, donuts, flan, and treats coming out of a bakery called ' _La Petite Boulangerie ' _on the south wall were cupcakes all in a pattern, on the left side of the wall were music notes coming out of a violin, and a dancer in the background, wearing a white and blue dress that went to her knees...  
OMG. That dancer is Grandma?! I can't believe it's been two days since I learned of my Grandparents' love story,  
and I didn't realize that... I really need to pay more attention to things... Then on the left side of the wall was a group of people playing music with instruments. It really looked like they were playing Jazz music . I went over to my dresser and took out a short sleeved lavender dress with purple flowers on the bottom. Then I put my brown hair that went to my back into 2 long ponytails like I do everyday, then went over to my bookshelf in the bottom right corner of my room, not even bothering to dry my hair. It was too much work. And read until Grandpa called me out to dinner. Grandpa's cooking was good, today we had spaghetti with shrimp. After dinner, Grandpa told me to go to sleep. I whined, saying that it was only 7, and that he went to sleep at midnight. That's when he bonked me in the head and I could feel a lump come out of my head so I went to bed anyway. "Stupid Grandpa and his stupid fist..." I mumbled as I went to bed.

First Day

It was great! I beat everyone in fencing, woohoo! I LOVE LEGSP! You beat up people without getting in trouble!  
Well, mostly because in LEGSP, you had classes on beating people up, fun right? so, here's my schedule!

Period 1 World Languages : French Room 18 Mademoiselle Le Blanc  
Period 2 Martial Arts Room 37 Mr. Heathcliff  
Recess  
Period 3 World languages : Japanese Room 24 Mr. Yagami  
Period 4 World languages : Spanish Room 19 Ms. Margarita  
Period 5 Fencing Gym Mr. Roland  
Period 6 Physical Education Track Field Mrs. Berlin  
Lunch  
Period 7 World languages : Italian Room 7 Ms. Martinelli  
Period 8 Weaponry Room 41 Mrs. Skrillex

This is what I recently learned about all my teachers. Mademoiselle Le Blanc is really beautiful, and every mortal man that sets his eyes on her will most likely swoon and go gaga over her, and the sad part is, she is a dedicated single woman who has no interests in marriage and believes that as a married woman, you will never regain your freedom,  
so she'd much rather reject ANY man, and, she is one heck of a wild child.  
WOOOOOOO! YOU GO GIRL!

As for Mr. Heathcliff, he is quite good looking, and very skilled, but is WAY too energetic, so most of his students can never catch up to him.  
I also found out that he has an odd addiction to energy drinks, the source of his energetic and hyper personality,  
cause I have never seen a man ruin 30 punching bags in a row with just punches.  
I have tried telling Mr. Heathcliff to cut down on the energy drinks,  
but that was when he went cannibal on me and tried to rip out my arm. I am currently still trying to recover from that horrible event.  
Mr. Heathcliff is now getting a scolding from Ms. Ember for going cannibal... Again...  
I have a feeling this isn't the first time he tried to chomp off a students arm... I can never look at him in the same way again...

At recess

I barely knew anyone there, so I just sat alone at the benches eating my snack. I heard whispers all about me and how I'm Mafia's daughter.  
Even the news of my father's crimes has been here, and they think I'm like him like everyone else...  
So I spent recess in solitude.

Mr. Yagami was kind, though he also strict in teaching the bad kids ' manners ' by smashing them into walls then acting like nothing happened and went back to teaching.

Ms. Margarita was a feisty lady who rolled her tongue alot.  
she always said " Buenos Dias my chicas and chicos! ai!ai!ai!ai! " while throwing her flaming baton.  
She always made class fun by putting on upbeat spanish music while teaching.

Mr. Roland was always strict, but his lectures about swordsmanship was kind of interesting. He demonstrated his skill by slicing down a tower with a swift movement that the blade didn't touch the tower. More like a gust of wind came out of it. The sword he had was a Katana, a japanese sword. He said that he liked Japanese swords the best because it was like they had a soul within themself.  
But before he could say more about katanas, the police came and they charged Mr. Roland a fee for cutting down the tower.

Mrs. Berlin was a plump chubby woman who was cheerful and always believed you should always do your best! So she was very encouraging.

At lunch, after I took out my lunch and finished it, I took out my favorite dessert, cake.  
I was about to take my first bite, until an A rank boy came and flicked the cake out of my hand, so the cake landed on the floor.  
I stared at him wide eyed while he and his gang of friends laughed. I forgot. At all the GSPS (Govt. squad preparatory schools) they allow bullying, to see if the students would actually stand up for themself. Then when he saw me stare at him, he smirked, and stomped on my cake.  
He's done it now. Mess with me, fine. My cake, you're dead. I glared at him in a murderous way. He didn't seem to notice my deadly aura until his friends stopped laughing. He then finally noticed the deadly aura seething off me. Everyone had their gazes at me. My bangs covered my hair, as I stood up from my table. He was 16. I was 10. He was A rank. I was C rank. If I was still sane at the moment, I wouldn't have tried to confront him, but he smashed my cake... to pieces. There was no stopping me. I didn't even remember what happened next. I was on the verge of insanity. That was all I knew.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry I couldn't finish her first day, got busy :( but I do wonder what's gonna happen next.**

**OMG. Is she gonna get beaten to a pulp?! what's gonna happen next?**

**Oh wait, I already know! :P**

**Buh-Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : WaRniNG! TheRe wilL bE sOme GraphIc ViolenCe!**

* * *

Tia's Hate

N's POV

The little girl before the boy was no longer little... Her hair shadowed her eyes, and when she looked up at him, revealed a sickening smile. She then ran past him, clawing at the flesh of his arm. She then stopped, and smiled. Then, blood came squirting out his arm. Eveyone in the cafeteria watched with wide eyes as some others just sat back and smiled, amused. Immediately, the cafeteria workers and a few students ran out the door. "Joe! get out of there, man! get to nurse Ella!" The sixteen year old boy supposedly named Joe looked back at his friend and said "To hell with that! I ain't gonna lose to a ten year old!" he said, but when he was about to direct an attack at Tia, she kicked him in the face before he could. The child of the devil, Mafia Raftel, who ate her lunch at peace with happiness, had become the demon. When he came flying to the wall, he could hear his spine break. Tia still wore the ridiculously sickening smile. Her eyes said she was out for blood. She walked up to him and said "So, Joe-senpai... will you ever take my cake?" Joe was still kneeling on the ground, catching his breath, as the place where Tia clawed out his flesh trickled with blood. _Drip drip drip_ it went. The silence was taking over them, then, Joe punched her in the stomach, sending her flying to the opposite side of him, but she was able to regain her balance and landed on the floor gracefully. Joe's friends stared in shock as her evil aura quickly grew. "Who the hell are you?!" Joe screamed, like a pathetic little girl. "Heehee... I'm not Tia, Joe-senpai... my name is Kira... nice to meet you..." said "Kira" Joe looked at her in confusion, as her grin grew wider. _The hell... _he thought. "Kira" then flung him to the ceiling with her kick. While Joe crashed into the ceiling, his fangirls screamed in terror "Joe-sama!" Joe then collapsed from the ceiling, but he still wasn't giving up. "How annoying..." said "Kira" "Your fangirls are annoying... and why can't you just give up? " Kira then sighed and said "Men and their pride..." "SHUT UP!" Yelled Joe. "Kira" just smiled and threw a fury of punches and kicks, directed at Joe's stomach, face, and at one point, right at the balls.

Everyone stared at where "Kira" struck Joe. Even the students' who seemed to enjoy watching the battle winced. Pain was struck all the boys in the cafeteria. "That's gotta hurt..." said a boy. "Joe-sama! please be okay!" said Joe's fangirls. Then, Ms. Ember, and a woman who appeared to be a nurse bursted in the cafeteria. "I want everyone out! **NOW.**" At seeing Ms. Ember's rage, everyone rushed out the cafeteria.  
Ms. Ember walked up to "Kira" while the nurse went to take a look at Joe. "Tia, what on earth have you done? don't you think you went too far? indeed I'm amazed you took on an A-rank, but you went too far! just look at him! and even in the balls..." Kira just chuckled and said "Ember Meyer, I am not Tia. I am in her body, but you are wrong, I am not Tia. My name is Kira." Ms. Ember looked at Tia with confusion, then the nurse said "Ms. Ember! this boy has lost a massive amount of blood! we have to get him to the school infirmary!" Ember then stared at the so called "Kira", then back at the blonde nurse. "Heehee... it was fun playing with Joe. He was very weak... I must admit, I am surprised he didn't lose an arm against me..." said "Kira" Ember just stared at her with wide eyes as kira chuckled, but then, soon after, insane laughter flooded the room from Kira. Not knowing what to do, Ember then punched Kira, knocking her out. "Ella, get him to the school infirmary. I'll carry "Kira" " Ember said. Nurse Ella nodded, and they both walked to the school infirmary, with Kira and Joe in their arms. Once Tia was settled in a room, Ember called her former captain.

"Hello?" yawned out capt. George. "Cappy... something's happened today." Ember said. "What do you mean Ember?" "I mean, that she beat up an A ranker." "That's good! in just her first day too! I don't get why you need to call me Ember, stuff like that happens everyday at govt. squad preparatory schools." George exclaimed, happy that his granddaughter was able to do something like that, in her first day. "It's different..." Ember paused then said "Ella told me he had five broken bones, two broken arms, a broken leg, a large amount of blood loss, breathing difficulty, and a broken back... he'll be out of commission for two years..." "WHAAA! YOU MEAN MY GRANDDAUGHTER DID ALL THAT?! THAT'S INSANE, WHAT'D HE DO?!" Ember said "He stamped his feet on her cake..." ... "Cappy?" ... "Cappy? Captain George?" "Yes Ember, I hear you. That girl's got an obsession for cake... whatever you do, don't take it away from her... but she wouldn't do THAT much damage." Ember paused before saying "Cappy, can you tell me about this "Kira"? " Ember heard nothing but silence as she said those words. After a few moments of silence, George finally spoke. "So... you've met Kira?" "Yes cappy, and please, who is _Kira?"_ George didn't answer for a while until he said "Kira... is Tia's hate."


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Nightmare Within_**

* * *

"Tia's... hate?" asked Ember."That's right Ember. A month after Mafia disappeared, Tia was attacked." George said."A-ATTACKED?!" Yelled Ember, shocked."Yes... that day, she was attacked by an angry mob. It was all my fault. If I had been there, Kira wouldn't have existed. That day, she was beaten up, Ember. It was horrible. She tried to run, but there were too many of them. She was cornered. They used all types of weapons, Ember. They had sticks, clubs, glass, beer bottles, whips and knives. She had to endure all the pain inflicted on her for hours. She was nearly on the brink of death. That was when Kira _appeared._ If only I had been there, Kira wouldn't have existed. Kira then manipulated Tia, and took over her. Then, the hunter became the _hunted._ Kira is absolutely horrifying. Kira is a monster powerhouse. She's stronger than Mafia's so-called " Weapon GX5". Kira slashed through every person in the mob, and nearly cut out a person's guts out if I hadn't arrived. The scene was a nightmare. Kira didn't kill anybody, but they were all just _barely_ alive. Blood was all over the place, Ember. It was insanely cruel, Ember. Kira is... _the nightmare within Tia."_

"I see..." said Ember. "Thank you Cappy, I'll keep an eye on this Kira... but, I doubt the other students will just leave her be." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Cappy?" "I'm fine, Ember. I know. It'll be hard for her, but one day, she'll stand up for herself. She won't let Kira run out of control. She'll... find real friends... well, goodbye Ember, I'm off to a mission. Take care of my granddaughter for me, and... STOP CALLING ME CAPPY!" And then, he hung up. Ember smiled and thought _Cappy hasn't changed a bit. _Ember put down the phone, and started to walk towards the school infirmary.

Tia's pov

"Ughhh... what happened?" I moaned. When I woke up, I found myself on a hospital bed. So I figured I was in the school infirmary. I hopped out of the hospital bed and yanked out all the IV cords attached on me. Ouch. And then, I went off to my next class. I hated hospitals. I walked casually out of the infirmary. I wonder what happened after that dude stomped on my cake. I can't really seem to remember. Oh well. When I walked out of the infirmary, everybody stopped what they were doing and fixed their gazes on me. That's just weird. Then, someone sent a tomato flying at me. I was able to dodge it in the nick of time. "What the-" "IT'S YOU!" Someone said. I got up, and brushed the dirt off my knees, and, oh boy, I am dead.

Right in front of me, were a group of angry fangirls. They say, that a fangirl's rage is similar to that of a monster. I shuddered at the thought. The fangirls cornered me, intimidating me with their furious red eyes. "Uh... hi." I said. That didn't help at all. They got even _more _angry. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO JOE-SAMA!" I blinked at them in confusion. "What?" I asked. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU INJURED JOE-SAMA! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM IN ALL HIS GLORY!" Wailed the fangirl. "Um... sorry to interrupt, but what _exactly_ did I do?" I asked. All of the fangirls stopped crying and stared at me with wide eyes. "You mean... you don't remember? that's impossible!" One said. "Yep. Got no clue what you're talking about." I said. "Well, you did the most _horrible _thing to Joe-sama! You... tore the flesh of his arm, broke his back, five bones, an arm, a leg, and worst... his _pride!_" And on they wailed like babies again. "And why would I do that? I seriously don't know what you're talking about." I replied. "Oh... you would. Why? because _YOU'RE THE CHILD OF THE DEVIL!" _As the fangirl said those words, tears began to well up in my throat. I've heard people say that to me ever since.

_hee hee they all think of you that way, huh? said a voice. _What the... who said that?. I looked around me, I was surrounded by angry fangirls, and they weren't saying anything at all, just seething anger. What was really weird, was it seemed like it came from my head. _They've treated us wrong, haven't they... Tia? Should I teach them all a lesson? _The voice said. Who... are you? I thought in my head. _It's me... Kira. Kira?_ I thought. I've never known anyone named Kira before. _Should I show these pesky girls a lesson or two, Tia?. _The voice sounded oddly familiar. I backed away from the fangirls and ran, still thinking of who's voice that was. It was familiar, too familiar.

I ran and ran, the fangirls clawing and hot on my heels. They were getting close. _Come on Tia... It'll be fun...hee hee... I'll make sure none of them get away without an injury... we can stain the floor red with blood._ Ok, now that, is creepy. I rushed through my thoughts as I ran. I _know_ I heard this voice before. But where did it come from? I was snapped out of my thoughts when a fangirl took out a whip, and whipped me on my leg. That's when I remembered it all... Kira. That day, when I was chased by the angry mob, I suddenly lost consciousness and ended up on a hospital bed. Same with what I did to Joe. Kira had taken over me, and did that much damage. _So... you finally remember me... _Kira said. And suddenly, I started to have this migraine. It throbbed in my head for a while as I ran.

N's pov

The words of Captain George's words echoed throughout Ember's mind. _The nightmare within. _Ember thought. When she got to the school infirmary, she saw Nurse Ella scurrying around the place. She seemed to be looking for something. "Ella." Ember said. And immediately nurse Ella turned around, her cheeks red from running around. "Madam Ember... Tia Portland is gone!" She exclaimed. Ember stood in shock and replied "WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE THEN?!" Ella shook her head, and tears came out her blue eyes. "I don't know... I'm sorry madam Ember, forgive me..." Ember sighed, and said "It's alright, Ella. Cappy told me that that girl doesn't like hospitals. She should be here around school, but we have to hurry and find her, quickly!" Ella nodded, and they both split up to go look for Tia.

Ember's captain's words still echoed throughout her mind. _The nightmare within..._ she thought, over and over again. If any of the students saw Tia, she'd be beaten by Joe's fangirls. Joe was very popular in LEGSP. Usually, A rank was filled with seventeen or eighteen year olds. Joe was sixteen years old and in A rank. LEGSP accepted children from the age of eight to twenty years old. Ember rushed throughout the halls, searching for Tia. and hoping that _Kira _wouldn't show up to pummel the fangirls.

Meanwhile, Tia was trying her hardest to keep Kira from taking over her. _Tia..._ Kira hissed. _Let me teach them... a lesson... why are you restraining me?_ Tia clenched her teeth in pain from the migraine. Kira just wasn't going to give up. "Stop... get out... gahhhhh! ow ow ow!" Tia said, still running from the mad fangirls. Kira still tried to pry Tia out, and take over her. Tia was determined, and she wasn't giving up either.

Ember ran and ran, all of the students staring at their dark red haired head mistress, running through the halls. And, there, she saw a group of girls running after a little girl with a short sleeved purple dress. It was Tia. _Shit! _thought Ember, as she ran towards them. _**"**__**GIRLS! KNOCK IT OFF!"**_Yelled Ember, as she kicked the fangirls away. "Ow..." said one of them. All of them were groaning, but shut their mouths when they saw the head mistress. Ember was standing in front of the fangirls, while Tia, behind Ember, was on her knees, suffering from her migraine. The head mistress had a defiant and brave look on her face. One hand on her hip, and the other pointing at the fangirls. "What are you girls doing? get back to class, **THIS INSTANT**." She said. All the girls complained, but Ember gave them a stern look and pointed down the hallway. "NOW." Ember said. Immediately, they ran back to their classes. Ember wasn't chosen to be head mistress of LEGSP for nothing. Ember was a strong, dedicated, and brave woman, a reason why she was stripped off her title of sergeant for squad 12, and became the head mistress.

"Ow... get out... stop... stop it... gahhhh... out... get... out." mumbled Tia. Ember looked at Tia. Sweat was pouring down Tia's face like rain. "Tia... are you alright?" asked Ember. Tia didn't seem to hear her. When she was about to ask again, Tia mumbled "Kira... stop... get out... you... are not... me..." "_What do you mean, Tia-chan? I've always been a part of you, ever since..."_ "No... no... get out... I don't... want to... hurt anyone... gahhh... get... OUT!" . Ember watched Tia. She seemed to be struggling against Kira. _The nightmare within... _Ember thought. So... this is what you meant, cappy. Kira... is Tia's hate for all those who tormented and treated her cruelly, she thought. Tia's hate for Mafia Raftel, grew bigger, that it turned into another part of her. Her dark consciousness.

Ember took out a sedative, and injected it inside Tia. Tia calmed down, and instantly fell asleep. Ember smiled and picked her up. She walked to the infirmary, once again, and had nurse Ella reattach the IV cords on her. This time, they tied her to the bed. " Hee hee! she won't run off now that she's tied to the hospital bed! Well, madam Ember, it seems she'll have to stay here for the night, due to the migraine she had." Ella said. Ember slowly nodded and walked out the door and went to her office. She made herself som Earl Grey tea, and sat in her red velvet spinning chair. Thoughts rushed in and out of her head. What was she gonna do with Kira? What can she do to prevent Kira from coming out? Tia is a kind and funny little girl. Why would people look at the outside self of her? Before Ember knew it, she had grown quite an affection for the little girl. She tried to be happy, despite all the things that had happened to her. She was determined to bring down Mafia Raftel. Ember smiled and let out a slight chuckle and thought _"Little birdie is gonna fly far, farther than anyone can imagine."_ Ember finished her tea, and took a taxi to her house. She was still concerned for her new little birdie. She'll practically get beaten to a pulp. And then Kira will show up, once again. And then, an idea came to her. "Excuse me sir, but will you please turn back the way I came from? I seem to have... forgotten something. Will you mind, sir?" asked Ember, winking at the taxi driver.

His eyes instantly turned into hearts and he replied "Yes, miss! back where we came from!" and the taxi driver drove all the way back to LEGSP. Which was seventy miles back. When they arrived, Ember said in a sultry voice " Oh kind sir, I'm out of money... is it alright if I, not pay?" Ember did have money. She just didn't want to pay ten bucks. The taxi driver nodded crazily and said " Don't worry madam! you don't need to pay!" said the taxi driver, blushing madly as she stroke his chin. "Thank you, kind sir!" Ember said, giving the taxi driver a quick kiss on the cheek, and jumped out the taxi. She shouldn't have done that though. Because he shot off into the sky, overwhelmed by Miss Ember. "Now. Time to handle some business matters." Ember said, and walked into the school. _Tap tap tap_ her heels went. As she walked towards Tia's infirmary room.

* * *

**A/N : What do you all think of it? Don't you just _love_ Madam Ember? she did all that because she didn't feel like paying ten bucks -_- oh wow.**

**Anyways, reviews will be greatly appreciated! bye!**

**~Neliel Von Schweetz**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enter : Kaitlyn Kendall**_

* * *

Ember's pov

_Tap tap tap_ my heels went, as I walked down the lonely halls. I turned right into a corridor, and went in the school infirmary. Ella was asleep in her own office, so I walked to room 24, and found Tia struggling through the ropes of her hospital bed. "Stupid ropes..." muttered Tia. "Well, well, isn't that any way to get better, Tia, darling?" I asked. "Ms. Ember, can you get me out of these ropes, please? I really don't like hospitals." Tia said. I chuckled a bit and said "No can do, sugar pie." Tia frowned, and stopped struggling through the ropes. Oh how adorable she is, when she's angry! Oh, wait, I did _not_ come here to see how adorable she is! I almost forgot why I came here! "Tia, darling, we need to talk." I said. "If it's about you calling me all those pet names, then I'd be _really _happy not to be called those names" replied Tia. I let a little giggle escape my lips before saying " No darling, it's not that. It's about something more, serious..." I paused a bit before continuing and said "Do you hate Mafia so much that the blood in your veins boil with anger?" As I said that, Tia froze.

"I... I hate him. H-He killed... so many innocent people..." said Tia, after a long while. By these words, my expression became emotionless. "Tell me, pumpkin, have you ever heard a voice in your head that's not yours?" Tia only nodded slowly in response to my question. "Are you aware, little birdie, that your boiling hate for that man will one day be the demise for the human race?" At this, Tia's ears perked up, and her eyes widened. It was silent for a while, as I waited for Tia's response. And after a long wait, the long silence broke. "Ms. Ember... has my hate... turned into... my dark consciousness?" Tia asked. I nodded grimly before saying "Tia, darling, your hate has taken form of a consciousness in you." Tia sighed and said "It was while I was being chased by those fangirls... that I relived that nightmare a few months ago. And to "protect" me, Kira, _took over me..._"

"Cutie pie, that's why I'm going to help you" I replied. "_Help me?" _I chuckled and said "Pumpkin, I'll make sure that horrendous Kira will _never _come back." Tia's eyes widened even bigger. "Y-You mean it?" she asked. "Certainly, darling. You shall be going to Dr. Andrews, a psychologist that specializes in consciousnesses, and, is a very good friend of mine. You'll see her every Saturday at four. Also, the students here are quite angry with what Kira did, so I suggest that you train everyday. Here is Mrs. Andrews business card" I said, as I handed her the card. "After you meet Dr. Andrews, see me at my office on Monday. I have scheduled you an appointment with her tomorrow. Be there tomorrow at four." After that, I walked out of the room and headed home.

Tia's pov

After Ms. Ember left, I looked at the card. It said in bold, golden print,

** Consciousness Psychologist  
**** Dr.** **Marianne**** Andrews  
3627 Sherwood Oak Avenue, London, England  
(714) 347-9840**

I guess I'm going there every Saturday from now on. It's a good thing today's Friday. I guess I'll be seeing Dr. Andrews tomorrow.

The next day...

*_BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* "BEEEEEEP* _"WHAT?!" I said, as I threw my pillow at the alarm clock. Then, it _finally_ stopped! I looked away from the wall, and saw nurse Ella. Nurse Ella was beautiful. I've seen many of the male students get fake injuries just to get treated by her. Nurse Ella was standing by the door, tapping her foot against the floor. "Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?" she asked. I blinked and said "nope" she sighed and untied the ropes. After she untied the ropes, she gave me toothpaste and a toothbrush. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was _definitely_ not a sleeping beauty. After I finished what I had to do, I walked out of the bathroom and checked the time. It was almost eleven a.m., so, I walked over to nurse Ella's office, and called grandpa. It turns out, he was already waiting outside. I got in grandpa's silver lamborghini and we drove home.

Four o' clock...

Right now, I'm in the waiting room. The waiting room was entirely white. White walls, white chairs, white coffee tables, and a white reception desk. But the colors of the flowers in the room really popped up. The waiting room was filled with beautiful flowers of all kinds. Red, blue, green, pink, yellow, purple, orange, and any other color you could think of, popped up in the room. _" Tia Portland, please come to Dr. Andrews' office, thank you." _said the speaker. I stood up, and made my way to Dr. Andrews' office. I was standing outside Dr. Andrews' office door, which was a glittering white door with golden print over the door saying "Dr. Marianne Andrews" I took a deep breath, and walked in. Dr. Marianne Andrews was a pretty woman. She had her black hair in a neat and stylish bun, a white doctor's coat, a black blouse, a white business skirt, blue eyes, red lips, and red square-framed glasses. "You must be Tia Portland, correct?" she asked, with a commanding tone. I nodded slowly. "Please, have a seat." she said, and I did as she said. She stacked the papers on her desk to the side, folded her hands, and concentrated her eyes on me. Her piercing blue eyes stared at mine like they were looking beyond my soul. "Well then, miss Tia, I heard from miss Ember that you... have a troubling conscience?" she asked. I nodded. She chuckled a bit and said "My name is Dr. Andrews, and I will be helping you with this little problem of yours. Well then, shall we get started?" she asked, and I nodded. Dr. Andrews cocked her head to the side and said with a smile "You know, miss Tia, that I won't be able to help you unless you open up a bit with me, you understand that, correct? so please, speak up a bit. I don't bite at all." I nodded and managed to say "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Andrews" Her smile got bigger, and she said "That's much better."

For the whole two hours, Dr. Andrews went through basic things with me, and taught me a few things on how to keep Kira from taking over. She did ask me _a lot_ of questions. Most of them were trick questions. We also had a talk about certain things. I also told her how Kira inflicted a lot of attacks on an A rank boy because he stomped on my cake. When I told her, she giggled and nodded knowingly saying "I see... so that Kira only comes when you can't handle something by yourself, miss Tia. All the more reason why you should be more independent and resourceful. And I do agree with miss Ember. You should train harder and get stronger, to see that those fangirls of that boy don't harass you any further. And if they do, there is a chance that Kira shall come again. I highly recommend you do as miss Ember suggests, miss Tia. There will be many students' who wish to pick on you just for the occupation of... your father. Well, our time is up, but I promise you, miss Tia, I shall do everything in my power to help you, for I have never had a case like yours. Later on, those trick questions shall be harder. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." she stood up, and extended her hand. I stood up too, and shook her hand. I've never shook hands with anyone before. Let alone have anyone treat me like an adult. It was really nice though. We said our goodbyes and I went outside, where grandpa was waiting. I got in the car, and we drove home. I really am going to need to train. There's a high chance I'm gonna be beaten up or bullied every week now. And I do want to kill _that man_ one day.

So now, everyday after school, I'm gonna stay at LEGSP and do my homework at the library. After that, I'm gonna train until sunset. I'll get stronger, I know I will. I'll keep fighting. I'll teach those people who I really am, not just a daughter of a murderer. And I'll kill _him_ one day.

**~ Five**** years later~**

"An assistant?!" I yelled. Everyone in the auditorium's eyes wandered to me, the only one who had a problem with that. "Ehem, yes, Tia, darling, for the S class students, it has been a month, and a decision that you all shall choose your assistant from A and B rank has been concluded. Do you have a problem with that, pumpkin?" Ms. Ember asked. It's been five years since I came to LEGSP, and she still treats me like a child. "Uh, yes, I do. Do I need to get an assistant? why can't I just go solo?" I asked. Ms. Ember and all the other teachers, nurses, and all the school administrators heaved a heavy sigh at my question. "Sweetie pie, with you being the youngest S class student here, I thought you'd understand. Even though the government will only give you all easy missions, some will be hard, that's why as an S class you are required to have an assistant." Ms. Ember said. " Then how are some of the missions hard for us if the government gives us easy-ass missions? I doubt I'll need one." I replied. Then, the voice of the most _annoying_ girly girl perked up. Oh how I'd _love_ to spear her head with a very pointy spear. "Well, Tia, some of us aren't anti-social like you. I'm glad I'm not a loner like _you_. Some of us want to be accompanied by assistants. And how are you so _confident_ in your skills? do you just announce you're the daughter of Mafia, and hope all the criminals will scream and run like a flock of scared little pigeons, hun? Honey, daddy's not gonna _always _be there for you." oh she did _not _just say that.

"Kiki, who the hell do you think you are? I don't have a daddy. That man is _not_ my father. True, I'm anti-social, but at least I don't make out with every hot guy I see." I retorted. There was a long _ooooohhhhhhh_ sound coming from everyone in the auditorium. I smirked, as I watched Kiki Westwood, miss popularity of LEGSP's face burn up with embarrassment. This was not going down without a fight. Now, I'm fifteen. I guess I did change with age. Instead of two ponytails, my light brown hair was tied up in one ponytail. It went all the way down to my back. I got taller. I was five foot eleven. My bust got bigger too. It was pretty much C cup. I was more confident and stronger. Kiki Westwood could torment and insult me all she wanted, but she couldn't fight me. Last time we fought, I pummeled her face so bad, she got cosmetic surgery for her nose, thus, ending our 37-37 tie streak. It was now a 38-37 streak. But that didn't mean she couldn't manipulate any guy to fight for her. And, I was right. "Davy! I'm scared! I don't wanna fight her! I'm afraid... please, sweetie, can you beat her up for me, Davy?" she cooed to the guy next to her. He grinned and said "I was already thinking of doing that, after she insulted my girl, I wasn't going to let it end that way." then, he stood up, and walked towards me. "Thanks, babe!" Kiki cooed.

Ugh, how stupid can he be? doesn't he realize Kiki is pretty much toying with him? what an idiot. Dave Slinger was his name, but I guess Kiki nicknamed him "Davy" I've heard rumors that he beat up a gang in the western part of London. Dave was in the middle of the row, I was in, so, I moved to the center of the auditorium, and Dave followed suit. We were in the middle of the auditorium, and none of the teachers or school administrators could interrupt. In government preparatory schools, fighting and bullying was allowed. They wanted to see if the students' would stand up for themself. Dave stood a few feet away from me, and so did I. We kept on glaring at each other for a while, until Dave tore off his shirt, which revealed a six pack of abs, and a giant dragon tattoo. His muscles were giant, he was eight feet tall. It was abnormally tall for an eighteen year old like him. He looked at me, hoping to intimidate me. I didn't flinch, blink, or move. My face was emotionless. Then, in a flash, I ran towards him. It was too fast for him to see me, and I punched him in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet away, until he skidded to a stop. I guess it was too fast for him, cause there were burn marks on his back, and a dent in his stomach. It was pathetic.

All the students in the auditorium had their mouths hanging open. "T-That's why _no one_ ever challenges Tia!" someone exclaimed. "Those who do, end up like _that!_" "_If you call her Raftel, you're dead" "A-Amazing" "I'll never... say anything to her again..." _One by one, there were murmurs and whispers about me, I sighed and said "Ms. Ember, do I really have to get an assistant?" "Yes, you do, Tia." Ms. Ember said. "And what if I don't?" "You will be staying in A rank if you don't, and if you don't get to S class by the time you're twenty, you're kicked out of here, darling." Ms. Ember replied. "Pfft. Fine then." I said, and walked out of the auditorium. The assembly in the auditorium was only to tell us S class students to get an assistant. Now where was I gonna get one? all the A and B rank students are afraid of me.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw a girl about my age leaning against the wall. Shrugging, I walked up to her. "You. Tell me your rank, age, specialty, and name." I demanded. The girl cocked her head to the side and said "Huh?" "I said, tell me your rank, age, specialty, and name." I repeated. "Why?" she asked. I sighed and said "I don't like repeating myself" the girl just stared at me for a while until she said "Oh! now I recognize you! You're Tia Portland, the bone crusher. I've heard _a lot _of rumors about you here. I'm A rank! I'm fourteen years old, my specialty is medical services, combat, and weaponry! Oh, and my name's Kaitlyn Kendall, by the way." Strange... she's not afraid of me. Is she perhaps new? "Ok then. Kaitlyn, are you new here?" I asked. She shook her head and said "nope!" I looked at her up and down. She had stylish, short, blonde hair, blue eyes, and black glasses. She wore a neat white blouse and a black skirt. She had a really good fashion sense. I looked at her face again, still no trace of fear. How can that be? every A or B ranker is afraid of me, how come she's not? "Kaitlyn, aren't you afraid of me?" I asked. She shook her head and said "Not at all!" now that is just weird. How can she not be afraid of me? what a strange person. Oh well, all the more reason to choose her. She seems interesting. Besides,if she's good at medical services, she'd be quite useful. "Kaitlyn, you're going to be my assistant from now on. I'll see you next week for the S class students' assistants assembly. Be sure to be there. It'll be a pleasure to work with you." I said, then I walked away.

"W-WAIT! I HAVEN'T EVEN DECIDED!" Kaitlyn yelled. I stopped and turned around and said "Too bad. I'm too lazy to look for an assistant. You're my assistant from now on. Just be at the assembly next week." Then, I continued walking and went to my next class. Now, I've got myself an assistant. This Kaitlyn doesn't seem to be troublesome. As long as she doesn't get in my way, I guess it'll be okay. Then, I went to room thirty seven for my martial arts class.

* * *

**A/N : Wow... she just randomly walked up to someone, and decided they'd be her partner. -_-  
So anyways, I know I'm not getting to the host club yet, but I will in the next chapter.  
But I'm having a poll on whether this fanfiction should be discontinued or not, so please go on my profile and vote! And also, I'd like to thank all the readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers for being patient up till now for the host club. So, please vote on whether this should be discontinued, thank you!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Neliel Von Schweetz**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Discontinuation_**

* * *

**A/N : Hi there, Neliel Von Schweetz, here! **

**So, I think you can all see that I am thinking of discontinuing this story.**

**I have put up a poll on my profile for you all to vote.**

**If you are a guest, I am accepting guest reviews, too.**

**Please vote, and tell me if this should be discontinued.**

**You have until January 5th to vote.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nell**


End file.
